until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6/02:03 - Ashley
As Matt and Emily make their way to the fire tower, Ashley and Chris have returned to the lodge in order to search for Sam. As Chris and Ashley head to the basement, she thanks Chris for saving her from the saw. Chris chose to save Ashley= If Chris actually did save Ashley, he will tell her that he couldn't let her die.|-|Chris chose to save Josh=If he tried to save Josh, he says he would save her again, while speaking in a guilty tone. Starting in the cinema room, Ashley can find Sam's bracelet if Sam was caught by The Psycho (the locations depend on where Sam was caught) and she tells Chris that they need to find Sam fast. Once Chris and Ashley are in the basement, Ashley can find a locked dollhouse. Soon afterwards, she sees what appears to be a spirit leading her to the dollhouse's key. Despite Chris's protests that spirits aren't real, Ashley follows the spirit to the key and inserts it into the dollhouse. .]] Inside, she finds out that the Psycho recreated last year's prank by setting up figures in the same position as the group was when they played the prank on Hannah. The head of Hannah's doll will suddenly twist to the side, scaring Ashley and Chris. The roof of the doll house will open and inside Ashley will find Hannah's Diary. As they travel through the basement, Ashley finds a pair of scissors underneath the Lightbulb Catalogue . Soon after, Ashley and Chris begin talking about the incidents that occurred last year. Ashley confesses that all she wanted to do this year was forget about her involvement in the prank. Ashley can either be dismissive or sympathetic towards Hannah. Responding sympathetically= If Ashley responds sympathetically, she asks Chris if he would have run away if he was being made fun of. Chris tells her that he doesn't get made fun of, to which she replies, "Not to your face." Chris is taken by surprise, and Ashley proceeds to tell him that she couldn't imagine that she and the other prankers could have done anything worse to Hannah.|-|Responding dismissively= Ashley comments on how it wasn't their fault that Hannah and Beth ran into the woods, which lowers her relationship with Chris. Chris then is hit in the face by a falling food plank. She and Chris continue to walk down to a lower level. Ashley tells Chris that she thinks the newspapers have something to do with the Psycho. They walk further along in the basement and see pictures of themselves on a wall, which Chris mentions to be a hit list. If Ashley chooses to open up a door, a video of the prank on Hannah will play. Ashley has the choice of responding in an apologetic way or being unrepentant. Apologetic= If she is apologetic, Ashley says that she couldn't feel worse for what they had done to Hannah. She states it was supposed to be a joke.|-|Unrepentant= Ashley states that she didn't personally make Hannah run into the woods. A face suddenly appears on the screen and screams. Ashley begins to freak out and they leave the room. Deeper in the basement, Chris finds blood on the floor against a heavy door, which he thinks is Sam's. As Chris is opening the door, Ashley sees something on the other side of the room. She can either follow Chris, or investigate the movement. Following Chris=If Ashley follows Chris, Ashley tells Chris that he's right and she will slip inside. If Sam was caught by the Psycho, a dummy will be hanging on a hook in her clothes alongside hanging dead pigs.|-|Investigating movement= If Ashley investigates the noise, the door slams with Chris on the other side, and Ashley runs over to the wall. She catches a glimpse of the Psycho and ducks to avoid him detecting her. After the coast is clear, she scoots out of the room and follows the path. If Sam was caught by the Psycho, Chris will scare her with a dummy in Sam's clothes. Ashley falls onto the floor in fear and asks why the dummy is in Sam's clothes. Chris also states that it came from inside the fridge. Ashley will then warn him about the Psycho and they will hear Sam's voice cry out. If Sam wasn't caught, Ashley will just tell Chris about the Psycho. Regardless of Ashley's decision, she and Chris find Sam's body if she was captured, in a chair. Ashley thinks that she is dead, but Chris tells her that she's still breathing. * If Sam escaped, the dummy will be in the chair instead, which confuses both Ashley and Chris. Seconds later, The Psycho strangles Chris unconscious, much to Ashley's shock and horror. * If she has the scissors, she can stab him, which causes the Psycho to tell her to "live and learn" and punches her in the eye, knocking her out leaving her a black eye. If not, he strangles her unconscious as well. Collectibles Clues * Film Trophy - Ashley can find this upstairs on a shelf near the entrance to the bathroom and Hannah's bedroom. * Answerphone Message - Ashley can find this in the dining room adjacent to the Great Room. * Business Card - Ashley can find this in the foyer entrance on a table. * Prom Night Photo - Ashley can find this photo on the table near the kitchen door. * Beach Photo - Ashley can find this on the table near the cinema room doors. * Lightbulb Catalogue - After the ghost's jumpscare, turn right to find the catalogue. * Hidden Camera - After finding the above clue, turn right again to find a hidden camera between boxes. * Faked Newspapers - Before following Chris to the next set of stairs, go right to find faked newspapers. * Batteries and Timers - After the conversation about Hannah running away, go to the opposite direction of Chris, and examine the sparks to find batteries and timers. * In the next room (with blood everywhere), Ashley can find Hooks and Chains at the left, Dead Pig behind her, and Photos of Friends in front of her. Category:Ashley's Segments Category:Segments Category:Non Fatal Segments